The Father Of Yusuke
by mc.hearts.ak
Summary: Yusuke's father revealed! But it wasn't what he was hoping for...


Disclaimer- I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
The Father Of Yusuke  
  
"Mom! Hey I'm going out." Yusuke yelled to his mother.  
  
"Yeah, yeah be back before um." She looked at her watch.  
  
"How bout 12 ma?" he asked his drunken mother.  
  
"Um, yeah that'll be great. Later." She said dozing off.  
  
Yusuke walked out the door. Pathetic. He wished his father were around. But he didn't know who his dad was. It has always been just him and his mom. He cursed about his father not being around. He had no right to just abandon them like that. He sighed and walked into a pizza place.  
  
Kuwabara was sitting with Hiei and Kurama. He slumped down next to Kuwabara.  
  
"Hey what's up with you Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked taking a bite of pizza.  
  
"Ah, nothing just wondering." Yusuke said with an offhanded shrug.  
  
"You're lying." Hiei said with a cocky voice.  
  
"Oh really now?" Yusuke said itching for a fight.  
  
"Settle down. Hiei leave him alone. It's his personal business, if he wishes to keep it to himself then leave him be." Kurama said properly.  
  
Yusuke mouthed a 'thank you'. Kurama nodded to him.  
  
"Kurama you're a human lover." Hiei said with disgust.  
  
"And that's bad?" Kurama said with smirk.  
  
"Of course. You reek of love for humans. And you stink." Hiei said closing his nose.  
  
"Well, Hiei I'm sorry but you'll have to deal with my scent. I don't like perfume or baths." Kurama said proudly.  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes, "Human lover."  
  
Yusuke kicked Hiei under the table, "What's wrong with humans ya thousand- eyed freak?"  
Kuwabara smirked, "Yeah."  
  
Hiei glared. He pointed to Kuwabara, "Exhibit A."  
  
He then grabbed a slice of pizza and wolfed it down. Kurama looked at him appalled.  
  
"What? My pizza." Hiei said greedily.  
  
Kurama shook his head.  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~  
  
He then got up, "I'm sorry but I have some business to attend to. I bid you good day.or night." He left by saying that.  
  
Kurama walked down the streets thinking. Mainly about his past. He didn't know why. He just felt like it. He remembered the things that made him regret. He went to his apartment and thought about things. Nothing special just things. Like, how he seemed to deceive his mother every day. Suichi. Kurama. Yohko. Three names. One person.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~*~~~~  
  
Hiei got bored and left. He glared at every human that he saw. (Which was a lot) He was being bugged by something. Something about his past tugged at him. Just as Kurama felt this tug on his heart so did he. He didn't know what was bugging him so, just that it had something to do with Yusuke. He knew Kurama felt it too. He had to find out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~___~~~~~~0.0~~~~~~~o.O~~~~~~~~~~~@_@~~~~~~*_*~~~~  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Yusuke woke up hungry. All that thinking got him hungry. He left around 12:15 p.m. to go meet the guys at the usual pizza place.  
  
When he got there Hiei and Kuwabara were bickering as usual, and Kurama was sitting there laughing his butt off. He sat down next to Kuwabara and ordered some pizza.  
  
"Yusuke you look like the living dead. Are you alright?" Kurama asked in a fatherly concern.  
  
Hiei gave a tiny growl that only Kurama heard. Kurama looked at him and he was glaring at him.  
  
"What?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Stop it." Hiei told him sharply.  
  
"Stop what?" Kurama asked.  
  
Now Hiei knew what was bothering him. He knew and he was pissed at Kurama.  
  
"Stop." he said sharply.  
  
"What's he doing?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Really Hiei what's wrong with you?!" Kurama said.  
  
"What's up with you two?" Yusuke asked confused.  
  
"It's probably nothing Yus-" Kurama started.  
  
"SHUT-UP!!!! STOP ACTING LIKE YOU'RE MY SON'S FATHER!!!!!!" Hiei yelled with out thinking. (Look its Yusuke!)  
  
Everyone at the table's eyes went wide. It sort looked like this O.O.  
  
"Uh,." was all that Kurama could let escape from his lips.  
  
"Oh my god! Shorty's your dad?!" Kuwabara asked going nuts.  
  
Yusuke just sat there staring at Hiei. His eyes wide open with surprise. Now it seemed clear. The black hair. The attitude. The glares. The sharp remarks. It was all clear now.  
  
"Hiei how come you never told us you had a son? Yusuke at that." Kurama asked.  
  
Hiei couldn't answer. He just gave a cold hearted glare to Kurama and Kuwabara. He then got up and said, "Yusuke I need to talk to you. Come with me."  
  
He walked out half expecting that Yusuke wouldn't come. But he came. They walked all the way to Yusuke's house. Hiei stopped in front of the door and turned to Yusuke.  
  
He sighed, "I know your mad at me but I think you'll feel sorry for me after this." He said clearly afraid.  
  
He opened the door, and yelled, "Atsuko!!! Atsuko!!!"  
  
Yusuke's mother came out of the kitchen and when she saw Hiei she dropped her bottle of sake.  
  
"H-Hiei?" She said surprised and out of it.  
  
He nodded. She went up to him and it looked as if she were about to hug him but then she punched him! She kicked she scratch she kicked his ass.  
  
Then they all sat at the table. Atsuko happy at her work and Hiei bruised and just about on the verge of killing her. And Yusuke sitting there hoping this was all just a nightmare.  
  
"Yusuke, this is your dad. Hiei." His mom said proudly.  
  
"Yeah, he already told me." Yusuke said in complete shock.  
  
But the shock wore off and now anger replaced the shock, "How come you never told me? How come you were never here? And when I fought you when you captured Kayko, how come you didn't say anything?!" Yusuke clenched his fists he wanted to hurt him.  
  
Hiei sighed, "Because, I couldn't stay. I'm a demon. I knew if I were to ever get mad I wouldn't be able to control my rage. And when you fought me I didn't know it was you until you said your name."  
  
He nodded, "So what do I call you? Hiei or dad?"  
  
"What do you think I deserve?" He asked.  
  
"Hi-no, Dad."  
  
-THE END  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
A/n: -_-;; BLEH! don't hurt me!!!! It's, just something that poofed into my mind and demanded to be written! Ok r&r plz. ps, plz....pretty plz....don't hurt me!  
  
-LATER 


End file.
